E.T (Atari 2600)/Transkrypt
czarne tło Witam w specjalnym i długim odcinku programu. Dzisiaj zrecenzuje jedną z najgorszych starych gier. Zapraszam do oglądania. zdjęcie Atari 2600 Ach, Atari 2600 to dobra, stara konsola na której jest bardzo dużo epickich gier, gry z owej konsoli nadal grywalnych. Na przykład space invaders, pitwo i inne fajne gry. Niestety, ten okres to czas na jedną z najgorszych gier, jakie kiedykolwiek powstały ever, czyli e.t. zdjęcie kartridża Gra powstała w lecie 1982 roku po pięciu tygodniach. Tak, nie przesłyszeliście się - pięciu. Aż się dziwię, ze firma Atari miała pieniądze na tą pseudoekranizację, gry robiono w pośpiechu, ale nikt nie przeczuwał, że to będzie taki straszny kicz. A co się stało z pudełkami gier po premierze? wysypisko śmieci Taak. Stosu pudełek po grze i tilały się po wysypisku w Nowym Meksyku. z powrotem kartridż To oznacza tylko jedno: jeśli raz uruchomisz tą grę, to ona będzie twoim spowolniona IVONA: koszmaarem. Ale dość o samej grze, czas gejmpleju. ekran tytułowy Ekran początkowy jak na atari wygląda przyzwoicie, ale gra już taka nie jest. rozgrywka Gra zaczyna się, kiedy otwarta puszka po łiskasie przypominająca statek kosmiczny chce przylecieć na Ziemię, a w niej zielony Frankenstein, który wcale nie przypomina postaci z filmu. A co do głównego bohatera: czy i ti z filmu miało rozsuwaną czaszkę? Ja tego nie kojarzę z filmu, ale dość gadania, czas omówić had gry. Na górze mamy pseudoradar, który pokazuje, gdzie mamy wpaść. A dlaczego pseudo? Ponieważ czasem wariuje. Co to ma być? Radar nie wie gdzie się ma iść? Bez komentarza. Teraz wiecie, dlaczego mówiłem na to coś pseudoradar. Na dole mamy licznik życia, który się zmniejsza pod wpływem: chodzenia, rozsuwania czaszki i latania. Koło niego jest liczba dziwnych rzeczy, które przypominają kozie bobki, a o co chodzi w tej grze, zapytacie? Otóż w grze należy: wpadać i wypadać z dziur, znaleźć wszystkie kawałki telefonu i nie dać się złapać, a w grze mamy tylko 4 tła: trawa z dziurami, więzienie, w dziurze oraz koniec gry, gdy I T jest obok domu chłopca, który wchodzi i wychodzi ciągle. I tyle. Gra jest bardzo nużąca, bo wchodzenie i wychodzenie z dziur nudzi, to ta nie. Teraz powiem o pewnym chorym bugu kolizji w wypadaniu z dziur. Czasem wlecisz, a czasem w ogóle. Ten idiotyczny bug z kolizją dziur się bardzo często zdarza i czasem tylko cudem da się wyjść, ale żal. Teraz powiem o grafice. Grafika w i ti jak na czasy Atari 2600 jest bardzo dobra, ale w porównaniu do np. Grand Prix z tego samego roku, który ma o wiele lepszą grafikę i zobaczcie sami: porównanie grafik obu gier Teraz widać, że twórcy i ti nie postarali się nad grafą. Niestety. Kolejną brzydką rzeczą w tej grze są tła. Najgorsze z możliwych to tło dziury. Są użyte tylko dwa kolory: czarny i szary. No ludzie. Ja takie coś mogę zrobić w Paincie. Bartek rysuje planszę w Paincie O! I nawet lepszą dziurę narysowałem. Heh. To dowodzi na to, że Atari to banda leniuchów, którzy nic nie zrobią dobrze, tylko aby szybciej, żeby zrobić grę na czas. Kolejną chorą wręcz rzeczą w tej gównianej grze jest to, że gdy zabierają cię do więzienia, to okazuje się, że nasze więzienie nie jest zamknięte. Czyżby ktoś zapomniał czegoś? Bez komentarza to zostawię. Kolejną chorą rzeczą w tej zrąbanej grze to rispałn przeciwników gdziekolwiek. Zobaczcie sami: wróg pojawia się tuż obok bohatera Co to ma być? Mogło być o wiele lepiej, gdyby ten pseudodetektyw przyszedł z dołu ekranu, a nie wyżej. Ech. Atari zawsze coś zrobi nie tak. Teraz powie o audio w tej grze. W głównym menu muzyka jest taka sobie, ale bardzo dobrze przypomina tą z filmu, a dźwięki chodzenia już takie dobre nie są. Są zrąbane na maksa. Przypominają one dudnienie czegoś, a nie chodzenie obślizgłego kosmity. Dźwięk gdy nasz chory bohater lata jest dokładnie taki sam jak chodzenia, a dźwięk rozsuwania czaszki przypomina pierdnięcie. A zresztą: sami usłyszcie. dźwięki z gry Teraz przejdę do kolejnej rzeczy związanej z tym okropnym szitem. Teraz powiem o zalecie tej gry. Tak, znalazłem jedną. Gdy nasz bohater nie będzie miał energii, a wcześniej zebraliśmy coś podobnego do koziego gówna, to dostajemy kolejne życie. A jak się to dzieje? Mały chłopiec przychodzi do białego i ti bardzo szybko i zamienia się w niego? dźwięk What the F***? Tak, to najdziwniejsze odzyskiwanie życia w grach komputerowych jakie widziałem. A teraz czas na oceny z neta. czarne tło Niestety nie znalazłem polskich recenzji tej najgorszej gry, ale za to mam z zagranicznych serwisów. białe napisy Wideogamecritic: 1/5 Gamespot: 1/5 Gamefax: 1/10 Więcej ocen nie znalazłem. A teraz czas na podsumowanie tego ścierwa. rozgrywka Gra e.t. na atari 2600 jest najgorszą grą wszechczasów w jaką grałem. Grafika jest klimatyczna jak na czasy atari, ale jest bardzo, bardzo brzydka w porównaniu z inny grami w tym samym roku. Audio w tej grze jest takie sobie. Gra jest bardzo nudna i pomysł tej gry jest głupi. Kto by się fascynował uciekaniem i włażeniem do dziur? Chyba nikt. Nasi przeciwnicy mają słabe AI i pojawiają się niewiadomo skąd. Tła są bardzo brzydkie, jedyne co mi się podobało w tej grze to długość. Tą kaszankę można przejść w 2 minuty. Ogólnie najgorsza stara gra wszechczasów. Warto też dodać, że po tej grze atari się rozsypało, a teraz czas na oceny końcowe. Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (przygodowe) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (2009) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 1)